Question: A goblet contains $3$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
There are $3 + 7 + 10 = 20$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $3$ red jelly beans. That means $20 - 3 = 17$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{17}{20}$.